Link and His Loves
by starrynite80
Summary: This is unlike any other Zelda Fan Fiction. It's my first. I really hope you'll read and review. Oh some of the characters and places are not in the games!^_^
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Some of the characters in this story were not a part of the Zelda Game, or the cities and places.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Link where must thou run off to so quickly? You have only stopped to visit for such a short time!"Shouted Aferdiety after the handsome Link running off into the distance. "I'll explain when I return! Do not fret! I'll return!" He shouted. " Do be careful." She whispered to herself. The village of Cloemora was beyond the Kingdom of Hyrule. Link had been weak from his journey so he decided to make a rest stop. Aferdiety found him walking towards their village. Thinking that Link was an intruder she battled him.  
  
Two Weeks Before*******************  
  
"Who is thou? Have you a reason to come to our village?" Aferdiety asked angrily. " I only came for a rest...." He never finished before Aferdiety pulled out her sword. " We have had enough intruders comin' here. We don't need any more!" With that she leaped high in the air and slashed her sword too close to comfort near Link's head. He rolled under her and tried to explain. " Look all I need to do is find an INN for a days rest, and then I'll be on my way." "Right, sure, sure, and then burn it to the ground afterwards will ya'?" " Ugh, NO! I just want to heal my wombs and get on with my journey if you don't mind!" Well I do! My family was killed by intruders. I can never be to safe." She put her sword away, but she still held it with a tight grip. " So are you gonna let me go or not. I'll fight you if that's what it takes." " Fine, go ahead, fight me!" They had an amazing sword fight. Aferdiety was quite swift on feet when it came to sword work. Link, of corse, wasn't as swift, but he could sling his blade faster than any one in hyrule. At last he knocked Aferdiety to the ground. " You won, but yet, you do not kill me?" She said sitting up. " No, of corse not. I don't want to kill anyone, and I don't have much of a purpose to." " You have proven me wrong, I am dreadfully sorry. I give you my sicerest apologies." " Well can you do me a favor?' " Yes, what tis thou's favor?" " What's your name?" " Aferdiety, Sorcia Aferdiety of Permia." " How lovely. Can you take me to the INN? For I do not know how to get to one." He gazed into her crystal blue eyes, her hair was long and black, she was very pale, but very lovely. " Why we only have the Lounge, tis close enough to an INN." " Why thank you." " Uhhhh.... What is your name sir?" " Link, Link of Hyrule." "Oh My! I have heard of thou. I didn't even recognize you! Please come with me. Is Epona with you?" " Uhhh.... No, she is with my friend Saria." Link was very tall and handsome, he has purple eyes, blonde hair, and was quite tan. He, of corse, was wearing a green tunic with his tights and combat boots. Aferdiety was wearing a simple dark green dress and black boots. Aferdiety lead him to a small cottage. She lead him to a small room and took him into a dorm. " Please get rest sire, you need your rest." " Oh don't worry I will." At that she left. This is where we left off, please continue to read and please review!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Yay, my second chapter, hope you enjoy! ^o^  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
This is where I left off at. Link running and Aferdiety looking after him. As soon as Link started to run he heard a piercing scream. " Aferdiety!" Link ran back as fast as his feet could carry him. When he got back to the gates of Cloemora he saw Ganondorf' s army attacking the small village. Aferdiety was struggling with an officer. Then she was knocked to the ground. Link was furious, he ran straight for the officer who had knocked her to the ground. He fought until he noticed that Aferdiety was no where to be found. " Aferdiety! Where are you?!" " Over Here!" cried a faint voice. Link followed the voice to a nearby house. It was on fire and the doors were blocked since the fire had caved the openings in. He saw her helpless on the ground. 3 children , that Aferdiety saved from the house, were standing near, watching. Link ran through the fire. Some of his leggings were on fire. He patted those out quickly. He picked up Aferdiety and jumped through a window. He ran out of the village until he reached Hyrule Castle. " Princess, help me!" " Oh my Link, What has happened?" " Do you know the village up ahead called Cloemora ?" " Yes, why?" " Get your men over there. Ganondorf' s army is attacking." " Yes of corse! Yelderoth, Sorman! Gather men and got to Cloemora ! Hurry!" " Zelda, where are your doctors?" " Here, follow me!" Zelda led them upstairs and into a small room. The doctor was so suprised that he almost dropped his glasses. He hadn't had anyone sick for a while. Hurt for that matter. Zelda was jealous the way Link never left Aferdiety' s side. Link knew that Zelda loved him, but he didn't love her. He was only good friends with her. Zelda didn't want to believe it so she would only believe that when he said no he meant yes. When Aferdiety was cured she thanked Zelda and the doctor for their hospitality. Link had grown a deep feeling for Aferdiety. He loved her. Aferdiety knew this since Link always took care of her while she was hurt that day. He wanted to tell her how she felt, but he couldn't find the words. When he brought her back to Cloemora the whole village was rebuilt. " Zelda's men sure did a great job! This place is so clean and new. It's like nothing happened here!' She said happily. Link was thinking of other thins besides the village. ' Maybe this is a good time to tell her how I feel' he decided. He walked over to her and asked her to come with him.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I decided to stop. I know what is gonna happen next! He yeah know what ? Send me you ideas and maybe I'll use them! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: If you haven't read the first two chapters before this I advise you to read them. For if you haven't you probably wont have a clue as to what is going on. Well maybe, we'll just have to see what happens.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Link took Aferdiety to a small forest. He sat her down on a mossy tree stump and recited what he had been wanting to tell her for a long time. " Aferdiety, I have known you for only about three months and I...I..." " Yes , you what?" " Awe man, will you be mine? Ever since I laid eyes on you you were the most precious thing that I have ever seen. I then grew a liking for you that I have never felt for anyone. Please be with me!" He was holding her hand. She was smiling so sweetly up at him. She looked down and back up. " Link, ok." She jumped up and hugged him. At that same moment Zelda was spying on them. " How could he do this to me! It's not fair! I thought that he loved me! GRRRRR!!!!!!! I hate you Aferdiety! You stole the heart of the one I love! He he he I have a plan. I'll dress myself up as Aferdiety, then I'll hide Aferdiety. Then after Link believes that I'm Aferdiety I'll slowly reveal myself. I'll let Aferdiety go and when Link sees her, he wont love her! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " Zelda, I can't believe you!" Saria complained. Saria had also been following Zelda. She knew that Zelda was up to no good. " How can you do this to your trusted warrior! That's sooooo pitiful . It's not right!" " Hmph, he said that he loved me." " No he didn't, you just think he said that. He said no, but you wouldn't allow that. You're a spoiled little princess that has never been denied before!" Saria yelled. Link had heard them quarrling for long enough to understand what was going on. " Hold on a sec Aferdiety. I have to check something out." Link walked over to the bushes. Zelda had a hold of Saria's hair and Saria had a hold of Zelda's dress. Saria reached for her sword and slash she cut Zelda's dress. " OH NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Look at what you've done, you imbecile! Why did you go and do a thing like that for?!" She yelled to the heavens. " That dress cost my daddy 1,000 rupees! He's gonna kill me!" " Ummm... Excuse me. May I interupt you two young ladies?" " Shut up and go away! Can't you mind your own business. Me and this lad are having a private conversation here!" Zelda screeched. Saria had already known that it was Link but she kept it to herself. She started to crack up. Link smiled down upon them both. Zelda had no clue what so ever that Link was there. She thought that Saria had gone mad. " Oh please excuse me. I did not know that I was not welcome at a time like this. Please forgive me your highness." He was about to crack up too. Zelda's eyes got huge and her jaw dropped. She slowly turned her head to see who it was. She started blushing when she saw him standing there. "Hi, how are you my sir? Me and Saria were uh just having a little conversation." She lied. She stood up and dusted herself of. Saria was still laughing, so was Link and Aferdiety. " Shut up, all of you! AHHH!!!" Zelda rushed out of the forest. Her hands were over her eyes. She was sobbing like as if she just saw someone die. " Maybe I should go check on her." Link said. He stood up and went to the castle. Zelda was crying in her bed. She was talking to her nurse. " I am so heart broken. I love Link, but yet he does not love me. Nurse, am I truly a spoiled little princess like Saria said? Truly tell me, I wont get mad." " Well to tell you the truth, you do get your own way and you are too used to that. I think it tis time you do things on your own." Link was eavesdropping on the whole conversation. He slowly knocked on her door. " Princess? May I come in?" Link asked almost in a whisper. " Yes, proceed." She whipped the tears away from her eyes and blew her nose. " Zelda I am sorry for making fun at you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Zelda shooed her nurse away. She sat next to Link. " Link, do you not like me or something?" " I like you Zelda, only in a friend sort of way. Milady, I like you but not in that matter of speaking." " Could there be a chance?" Zelda turned and grabbed a small box from her night stand. " Well maybe." Zelda took a pinch of a sparkly powder and mumbled something that Link could not understand. Then she turned Link' s head and blew the powder in his eyes. She smiled delightedly. ' Link shall be mine if this love powder works. Which ever girl he looks at first he'll love.' She thought to herself. Right then Aferdiety barged in. Link had been scratching his eyes. He heard the commotion and looked towards the door at Aferdiety. " Aferdiety, you look so beautiful standing there my love. You have the eyes of an angel, the hair of velvet, the skin of pure silk. I love you my fair maiden." " Crap, grrrrrr..... Aferdiety, I'm gonna kill you!" Zelda whispered angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked this chapter. Many more are to come I hope. Please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: This is really gonna get good!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" Uh, Link, are you ok?" " Yes my love, after seeing you, my heart embraces you. I feel so much better after seeing your face. The face of an angel." " Ummmm, Princess? Is there something wrong with Link. What did you do to him? Cause I really like it." She looked at Link with a big smile on her thin face. Link stood up and raced over to Aferdiety. Her picked her up and carried her to his horse. They rode off to an unknown place. " Link where are you taking me?" Aferdiety asked looking at the settings. " I'm taking you to my secret hide out. I wanted to show it to you my love." Aferdiety stared into his eyes. His eyes were plain purple. She couldn't see his pupils what so ever. She knew what it was too. The Powder of Love. She smirked and looked off into the horizon. Link ran up a ladder to a small house up in a tree. Aferdiety followed after him. They sat on a porch and talked. After a couple hours Link's pupils started to appear again. He started to act like himself, not as idiotic. Aferdiety had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Link carried her over to a small bed made of feathers and cloth. Link watched her sleep. 'She is the prettiest thing that I have ever seen in my whole life.' He thought to himself. (The magic had already worn off by this time so this was him actually him thinking this.) He fell asleep after a couple hours. Aferdiety was asleep when he awakened. He slowly leaned over towards Aferdiety. He stopped and then moved. He kissed her. Her eye lids flickered. She woke up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was kneeling next to her. He held her close not letting go for a while. Zelda was still at the castle, she was so shocked at how she could not win Link over. " It's not fair!" She said sleepily. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night. She dozed off. " Princess, wake up." Zelda's nurse said soothingly. Zelda moaned. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Princess I have made arrangements for you." " Arrangements? What kind of arrangements." " Well I want you to meet someone." " Someone? Is this gonna be another prince? Is he handsome, is he kind, dose he.." " Just wait till you meet him my princess." Zelda got dressed and walked out side into the courtyard. A prince wearing an elegant cape and elegant clothes was sitting on a bench. Zelda slowly went to sit next to him. Her pearly white gown was blowing with the wind. The prince heard the rustle of her dress and looked up. Zelda was so astonished as to what she saw.  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHA..... You'll just have to read the next chapter. So Nya nya nya ! ^_^ Guess who when you review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: YAY let's see who this mystery man is!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Zelda was speechless. " What tis your name my good sir?" She made out meekly. " Cain, Cain of the Ice Caps of the Forest Alyaha." " Uh, do you have any brothers?" (Ok ok I'll tell you what he looks like!) She stared into the face of Link, but he has white hair and blue eyes. "Why yes I do, Westley, Wess, and ummm...." " Yes? Who else?" " My mother had twins. I was a twin and my brother was, well his name was Link, and my mother gave him to Hyrule. She hated him. I do not know why. I'm here to search for him." Zelda's eyes widened, then she fainted.. Cain ran over to her. He carried her to her bed. He called for her nurse. " I don't know what happened. She had like a mental break down or something. All I mentioned was my lost twin brother Link." " Oh that must be why. She knows Link." " SHE DOES!!!" " Princess? Are you home? Milady?" Link had walked in at that time. Cain turned around. Link stopped in the door way. He looked at a split image of himself. He backed away and ran. Cain ran after him, not noticing that he was running after his twin. " Wait Sir!!! STOP!!!" He yelled after Link. Link skidded and fell. He scratched the side of his face on a piece of broken glass. Cain helped him up. He helped dusting Link off. He glanced at Link' s face and didn't notice anything. Then looked again. He almost started crying to see his brother. " Is it you? My brother?" " Who are you?" Link asked. " I am Cain, Cain of the Ice Caps of the Forest Alyaha." He said. " Do I know you?" " What is your name?" " Link, I am a warrior here." " Link, my brother! I have been searching for you!" Cain hugged Link . Link was about to yelp because he was hugging so hard. " Uh, please excuse, but Link don't go gay on me!" Aferdiety smiled. " Oh, Aferdiety! This is supposedly my uh brother. Cain." Cain stopped hugging Link and turned around. "Oh Madam, hello!" Cain went over to her and kissed her hand. She giggled and blushed. " Hehe, so your Link' s bro? Hi, I'm Aferdiety his girl friend." Link got mad since Cain was flirting with Aferdiety. Cain looked back at Link, and noticed the scowl on Link's face. He stopped and went over to Link. " WOW! What a resemblance!" Aferdiety exclaimed. Link's cut was killing him. He sat down on a bench and held his face. " Link, why are you bleeding?" Aferdiety asked. She ran over to him. She moved his hand away. " Dang Link, what happened to you?" She called the doctor, and the doctor came running with a bottle of potion and a bandage. " Hey doc, will he be ok?" Cain asked. " Yes he'll be fine. Just don't touch it for about a week." The doctor walked away. Zelda had awakened. She walked out into the courtyard to find everyone there. Cain rushed over to her side. She had started to like Cain. He was just like Link except for the hair and eyes. She let him stay for a couple weeks so she could get to know him better.  
  
~~~****~~~Two weeks later  
  
" So how do you like it here in Hyrule? I hope you've had a pleasant stay so far." She said glaring into his ocean blue eyes. " I have had a wonderful time here with you m'dear. I hope to stay longer if you don't mind. I still have some more catching up to do with Link, and I want to learn more about you." " He he! You are such a charmer!" He smiled at her and kissed her hand. That night while Zelda was sleeping the prince came into her room. " Princess, I have to ask a favor of you. Can you show me where your stables are? I want to check on my horse if I may." Zelda got up and put on her robe. She walked to the stables with Cain by her side. Cain checked his horse since he heard it neighing loudly. He climbed atop his horse and trotted over to Zelda. " M'dear, would you care for a midnight ride through Lake Hylia with me?" " Uh ok." She mounted his steed and they rode fast and hard through Hyrule. The night sky was clear and the stars were out. They laid on the ground staring up at the sky. Zelda placed her head upon his chest. His arm was around her waist. He pulled her closer to him until they were practically hugging. He faced Zelda and stared into her bluish purple eyes. She stared into his ocean ones. He started to stroke her hair. He leaned closer and gave her a small peck on the cheek. 'Gee Whizz. Is that what he calls a kiss..' Zelda thought. ' Kiss her big time you imbecile! You know she wants more than a peck. Her eyes tell you!' Cain thought. He grabbed her closer now and sat them both up. He took her head in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back, and at that moment Zelda found herself with a new love. Link on the other hand had already found his love. Aferdiety was his love bird. Aferdiety always wanted a guy like Link. Ever since the first day that she met him, she knew that there wasn't anyone out there like him, well with the exception of his brother, but still no one was as kind and protective of her. Link had rode them both back to their secret hide out. They were playing around, acting like Zelda and Cain. They both knew that they were a perfect match for each other. Well the game got boring after a while since they both liked each other, and the only difference was their clothes, voices, and the way the looked. " That was quite odd now wasn't it?" Aferdiety said to Link as she plopped her self down on the bed. " Odd, how was it odd, I kinda thought that it twas quite the same as you and me for the exception of the clothes and stuff." He sat next to her, and pushed her on the bed. " HA HA! Link stop tickling me! STOP A HA HA HA!!" Link was standing over her tickling her ribs. Link then stepped away and BAM, one of the floor boards were loose, and Link fell through the floor. The tree itself was at least 20 feet high. His legs were dangling over the rocky like ground. Link was holding on with the tip of his fingers. Aferdiety started pulling him up. " Don't worry Link, I've......Got........You!" She was struggling with him. When his arms reached the floor he finally was able to lift himself up. " I really need to get that fixed." Aferdiety was in a corner. She was shaking and her lip was trembling. " Aferdiety, what tis wrong?" " I saw you fall like that, and I was so scared. I thought that I lost you." She replied. She was about to cry, but she forced herself not to. " Oh, m'dear. I wouldn't let me fall. I have been in worse situations. Believe me, much worse. If I were to slip then I would call Epona. You know that." Aferdiety was about to say something, but Link turned her head towards his and kissed her. 


End file.
